Waiting for Spring (America x Russia)
by DetarameNeko
Summary: America x Russia! Not my OTP but this ship makes me so sad!


Chapter One: A Blazing Summer Heat

Maybe they were destined to fight. Maybe they weren't. But they definitely weren't prophets: They couldn't have known which future was the right one.

・・・

It was utter chaos.

America had thrown his cup of coffee at Russia, but missed, leaving a stain on the maroon carpet of the conference room. Russia stared at America, his lips smiling, but his eyes remained cold. Due to the outcome of the war, Germany, who had always been there to stop the two, couldn't attend the conference, resulting into a spark of rage between Russia and America. France and England grabbed ahold of America's arms and tried to restrain him, but America would not give up the struggle.

"You're no hero. You're just a bloody murderer. You and your citizens," Russia said. "You're existence ruins the lives of many."

"Stop it Russia!" France shouted. "Don't provoke him, or you'll really get a fist in your face."

"Calm down, America." England said. "Don't let him get to you."

America bit his lower lips and slowly eased the tension in his muscle. And once France and England saw that America didn't have the will to hurl himself at Russia anymore, they let go of him.

"That wasn't necessary, Russia. Remember? We promised to hold a mutual peace in this conference room," France reminded. "Don't tell me you've forgotten."

"But what I said is the truth. And you guys all think so too. Right, Japan?" Russia said as he glanced towards Japan, who suddenly tried to hide his injured arm.

"I don't wish to talk about it," Japan mumbled.

"Why? He hurt you. He hurt your beloved citizens. He murdered the innocent in the cruelest way ever. Don't you hate him? Don't you want to do the same to his citizens?" Russia asked as he grabbed Japan's injured arm. "You agree with me right? That he's just a self-centered brat."

"Russia. Let go of Japan," England said with a hint of rage in his voice.

"It's okay, Mr. England," Japan said with a forced smile. Then he turned to face Russia, "That is a matter of business between Mr. America and I. It isn't any of your business."

Russia saddened his expression and let go of Japan. Then he walked towards the door and exited the room. No one stopped him from leaving. Instead they all looked down at their feet. Even the nonchalant Italy had the look of anxiety.

・・・

"It's unusual for you to be treating me," said England. "Did you hit your head somewhere?"

"That's rude! Why can't you just accept my kindness for once," America replied.

"Because your kindness always has a back to it."

"You're always so mean to me. Did it hurt you that bad when I won my independence a few hundred years ago?"

"S-Shut up! I _gave_ you your independence!" England said as he slammed his fist onto the table and flushed his face with embarrassment.

"But I had to do it for my country," America said, seeming a little apologetic. "Because I'm destined to lead the World."

"… 'Destined'. Why do we always hide behind those words?"

Just as England said that, the waitress came by the table and put down a cup a coffee for the each of them. Then she smiled and made her way back to the counter.

"Looks like they got your order wrong. Hey waitress!"

America tried to call back the waitress, but England shook his head.

"It's fine. Having some coffee once in a while won't hurt."

"… You're acting really weird, England. It's unlikely of you."

"I could say the same for you. Now hurry and spit it out. What's bothering you so much?" England asked. "If you won't say it, I'll say it for you."

"W-What do you mean?"

"It's about Russia, right?"

"… We're on bad terms right now. That's all. It's not like it's something new though, right? Because I've always been cautious of him."

"But it's gotten worse, hasn't it?"

"… It's just, after the conference I couldn't help wondering why he made that expression at the end. Maybe it was just my mistake, but he looked miserable."

"We all are. It's right after a war."

"But we won, right? The Axis power was defeated and the Allies won, right? Then why did he need to look so miserable? Why do I need to feel so wretched?"

"Because the satisfaction after a victory in war only lasts for a while, similar to the happiness you gain during the summer. After that, people start to think about what the war left us. How the war changed us. Why we had to lose so many of the people we held dear to us," England said as he set his empty cup down. "Not physically, but also mentally."

"I don't understand what you're trying to imply."

"I'm not trying to imply anything."

Chapter Two: The Fallen Sunset-Colored Leaves

"Why, Cuba?" America screamed.

Cuba sat down in his chair and crossed his leg. Showing America that he was not afraid of the powerful country.

"I didn't like your ways. That's why I decided that there needed to be a change," Cuba replied. "You can't make everyone happy. Whenever someone's smiling, there's always gonna be someone crying. And I don't wanna be the one crying."

"… I might have destroyed him. And he might've destroyed me," America whispered. "And then what would that leave us with?"

"Nothing," Cuba answered.

・・・

That night, America came home in disbelief to find Russia sitting in front of the steps of his house. Summer had faded, and fall had brought a cold breeze to the Americas. Yet Russia didn't seem to be bothered by the cold. Figures, since he's from a place that always feels like the winter.

"Long time no see, America. When was the last time we met face to face?" Russia said with a smile.

America grabbed Russia's arm and pulled him up, then opened the door and pushed Russia inside.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? What if someone saw you?" America asked. "They would've hurt you."

"You would've been happy if they did, right?"

"No hero would be happy about a person they know in pain," America answered. "No matter who they are."

"… I've got matters to discuss with you. But not as Russia and America, but as Ivan and Alfred," Russia explained. "Something that I've always wanted to discuss with you."

America could see that Russia was slightly shaking. It must have taken a lot of courage for Russia to come all the way here. Russia was ready to face America, but America wasn't. He wasn't audacious enough to face Russia.

"You need to leave," America said in a serious tone. "Now."

Russia looked at America. America could see the hurt in Russia's eyes, but he said no more. He just… couldn't.

"Sorry to bother you," Russia said.

It might have been the final chance to amend their relationship. But America had shattered that chance into pieces. And when Russia had exited America's house, America found himself hugging his knees and crying.

・・・

France pinched America's right cheek and pulled it back to the point that America yelled, "Ouch!" in pain.

"You idiot. What do you mean you're boycotting the Summer Olympic?" France asked with disbelief in his voice. "You can't be serious?"

"I am," America answered with an as-a-matter-of-fact voice.

"And you want us to boycott the Olympics too?"

England who had his arms crossed let out a long sigh and kicked France out of the way. Then he grabbed America by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up close.

"I'll support you, but if my athletes say they want to attend, I'm not going to stop them. Got it?" England hissed. "So don't you dare get my citizens involved in anymore of your bullsh*t with Russia."

"… Okay," America said in astonishment. "I'll try. What about you, Germany?"

"Of course you have my support, America," Germany said. Then he glanced at Japan. "And you?"

"I will support Mr. America too," Japan replied. But he didn't look up from his feet. "But I really hope this ends soon."

"Of course, Japan! Because I'm a hero! I'll defeat Russia in no time!" America said with confidence. But instead of being relieved, Japan stared at America in concern.

"That's not what I meant."

Chapter Three: Winter Snowflakes

America looked up at the gray sky as he walked down the quite streets. It had been a while since the last conference he had attended, making the streets seem very nostalgic. America entered the building and swiftly made his way to the conference room. To his surprise, Russia was standing outside the door with cheeks stained pink due to the cold.

"You're early," said America.

"So are you."

"I mean… I am the one with the keys to the room," America pointed out. "England would chew me out if I were late."

"True," Russia chuckled.

The conflict between Russia and America had eased down, and the tension seemed invisible now. But there was still an awkward atmosphere surrounding the two.

"I'll open the door," said America as he took out the keys from his pocket. Once the doors were opened, America entered the room without a word and Russia silently followed.

"It's really cold," said Russia as he sat down in his usual seat. "Are the heaters broken?"

"Apparently," America replied. "I'll fix it later."

"… How have you been?" Russia asked.

"Not too bad I guess. But I'm a hero, so I have to stay strong!"

"You don't always have to be."

America looked at Russia, who had been staring at him. Russia's strong violet colored eyes glittered in the light, making America uneasy. But this time things were different. America grabbed Russia's arm and pulled him up. Startled by the unexpected pull, Russia opened his mouth to question America's outrageous action, but was silenced by the lips that had always insulted him. After what seemed like a while, the two countries parted, leaving them to face each other's scarlet colored faces.

"I am a hero. Because a hero won't ever leave anyone who's in despair alone," America said with confidence. "So you don't have to worry. You're not alone."

"… You really have no delicacy, do you?" asked Russia as he smiled with a drop of tear streaming down his cheek.

Last Chapter: And When Spring Finally Arrives

"I really didn't expect you guys to be here," France said. "Especially just the two of you guys."

Russia and America both laughed at France's disbelief. France wouldn't have let anyone off the hook for laughing at him, but somehow he just couldn't get angry towards the two.

"Alfred said he wanted to introduce me to this café," Russia explained. "The coffee is really good here."

"It's because Ivan was asking about a good café in America that served great coffee," America said. "When I came here with Arthur last time, I realized the greatness that this coffee held."

"It's odd hearing your human name's from each other's mouth," France said. "But it's kind of nice. It reminds me when I used to call a lot of the other countries by their human names."

"I mean, isn't it odd to call other countries by their country name during your personal time? I always call England, Arthur when I visit him. Same with Kiku," said America. "Right, Ivan?"

"Doesn't Francis like being called 'Francis'?" Russia asked France. "I think it's a well suited name for you."

"Being called 'Francis' makes me forget that I'm a country. I've always never really liked that. But I guess it isn't so bad after all. Especially since nowadays, it's rather peaceful," Francis replied. "Even though I know it won't last, it's nice to just kick back and relax sometimes. Hey, you know what? You two should visit my house sometimes. I'll introduce you guys to my best café."

"Now won't that be an odd group," chuckled America.

"If you think it'll be weird we can invite Japan, Italy, and Germany," France said.

"If theirs that many people, why don't we make it a party? We can invite all 196 countries!" America said.

"That's too much!"

Russia watched in amazement as France and America continued to create their plan. _They're always so cheerful_ Russia thought.

"Why don't we do the party at Japan's place? It should be the time of year for the cherry blossom's to bloom, right?" America proposed. Then he glanced at Russia who had unintentionally glanced at America in the same exact moment.

"After all, a cold winter wouldn't be complete without the warmth of spring to melt the cold snow."


End file.
